Vive y Espera
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Hi!...otra vez, ji aki estoy de nueva cuenta con un fic de este anime... quizá no muy conocido pero que, en lo personal, me encanta!


"**LOST UNIVERSE"**

_Konichiwa otra vez! Vuelvo a aparecerme por aquí con este nuevo fic de una de mis más grandes adoraciones: KAINE! espero y se tomen la molestia de leerlo (si visitan este anime pues he visto que (a esta excepción) todos están en inglés! que martirio! ... para mí, claro, que no entiendo la gran cosa de este idioma) en fin, me dejaré de tonterías y pasemos a la razón por la cual están leyendo esto: El fic._

"_**VIVE Y ESPERA"**_

Desde que Estrella Obscura cambio de hiperespacio, seguida por Kaine y la Swordbreaker; Milly, espera en la casa del chico, se ha instalado en ella y le da el mantenimiento debido a todo, haciendo ver la casa "como nueva" y, claro, en la tumba de Alice (La abuela de Kaine), siempre hay flores frescas y está muy bien cuidada; esa es la vida que ahora lleva la chica de cabellos rubios, esperando el regreso del joven pelirrojo con ansia día a día; no ha podido olvidarse del momento de la despedida, poco usual que le dio, diciéndole que lo esperaría porque, al fin, había encontrado a la persona que más quiere en el universo; de igual forma, no puede olvidar la sonrisa con la que el joven se despidió de ella, la sonrisa que ella quiere ver otra vez, esa sonrisa que la hace esperar, no importando el tiempo que pase.

En uno de esos días tranquilos, la joven, como siempre; realiza la comida con mucho ánimo y esfuerzo _(N/A: Como es de esperarse de la mejor cocinera del mundo... según ella, je u) _todo está en calma, hasta que, escucha un sonido muy familiar para ella, sonido que la hace temblar de emoción; sale a toda prisa de la casa y ve lo que sospechaba, una de las naves perdidas va llegando al planeta, pero no cualquier nave, es la que ella esperaba: La Swordbreaker.

Corre tras ella para poder ver al conductor y la sigue hasta el aterrizaje, no muy lejano a la vivienda; los motores se apagan y el viento comienza a calmarse, la joven de ojos azules está frente a la nave, ansiosa, ve todo a su alrededor y la ve bastante dañada aún así, espera y se abra la puerta de la nave; por fin, ésta se abre con lentitud, impacientando a la chica; minutos más tarde se ve salir una persona, Milly, sonríe al ver a Kaine, aunque ahora es un poco más alto, el chico trae su capa en uno de sus brazos, su ropa está un poco desgastada, su cabello luce un poco alborotado y su rostro muestra cansancio, aún así, al ver a la chica sonreírle, él le responde de la misma forma al tiempo que le dice – Hola – como si no hubieran pasado los meses – La cena está lista, Kaine – le dice ella con voz algo entrecortada.

El muchacho camina un poco despacio y así baja de la nave, entonces la joven rubia pregunta - ¿Y Canal? – ella voltea hacia la nave pero no ve a la joven de cabellos azul-verdes, en ese momento se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien – Kaine... ¿Qué sucedió? – pero no recibe respuesta por parte del joven pelirrojo, que camina hacia la casa sin detenerse, por lo tanto Milly decide ya no preguntar y le sigue a la vivienda.

Estando dentro de la casa; llegan a la sala y Kaine, se sienta en un sillón que esta cerca de la ventana, la joven se queda de pie en la entrada de la habitación contemplando al joven que, tras haber cerrado sus ojos, es vencido por el sueño, minutos después, Milly le retira la capa y abriga a Kaine con un cobertor, pues la noche tiene un aire un poco frío.

Se va a la cocina y comienza a preparar un poco de café mientras piensa en lo que puede decirle al chico, cuando regresa a la sala, ve que el sillón está vacío por lo cual se cuestiona, en sus pensamientos, algo preocupada - ¿Fue un sueño? ... No... Fue real – se tranquiliza un poco y voltea hacia todos lados y lo ve allí, junto a la ventana al, parado frente a ella; viendo la nave con una mirada seria, a la vez, inexpresiva _(N/A: Que es extraño verlo así) _

Ella deja las tazas con café en una mesa pequeña y se acerca a él – Kaine... - ¿Si? - ¿Qué tienes? – No es nada - ¿No confías en mí? – pregunta la chica algo preocupada, al oír estas palabras, Kaine voltea a verla fijamente y nota su preocupación, aún cuando la joven quiere verse firme; Y habla con ella – Estoy bien... y claro que confío en ti – No parece... Sé que no soy nadie para exigirte pero... Me preocupas, Kaine, y yo... – ella no termina su frase puesto que él la interrumpe – Perdí a Estrella Obscura, otra vez - ¿Qué? – responde la joven algo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, pero el chico prosigue – Si... Aunque logré dejar en mal estado su nave y herirle profundamente... No lo eliminé por completo – Milly, al oír cada una de las palabras del ojiazul nota que está muy molesto y más cuando terminan sus palabras - Me desharé de todo lo relacionado con Estrella Obscura y con Straigazer – De... ¿Todo? – pregunta la joven con un miedo más que evidente pues recuerda el vínculo que la "une" a Estrella Obscura, Kaine la ve y nota el temor de la chica, cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡AH¡No, Milly, No quise decir que tú... – El joven no sabe que decir y se desubica al ver sonreír a la joven - ¿Milly? o o? – Gracias, Kaine - ¿Ah¿De qué?... Por que me has dicho que crees en mí -... Sí, así es –

Los dos jóvenes ríen por unos instantes pero, Milly, no es de esas personas que dejen las cosas a medias y vuelve a preguntar - ¿Qué sucedió allá, Kaine? – por unos minutos hay silencio, se ven mutuamente y, con calma, el chico comienza a hablar – Tardamos en localizar la nave; el tiempo nos desgastó bastante y, Volfed se esforzó mucho para localizarlos y cuando nos encontramos, volvimos a enfrentarnos, como debiste notar, la nave sufrió daños considerables pero no desistimos, logramos imponernos ante ellos pero... en un momento de descuido escapó de mis manos y desapareció – El chico presiona con fuerza sus puños, se tranquiliza un poco _( N/A: Conociéndole, con muchos trabajos logra mantener la calma û û) _y sigue con la conversación – Volfed está en reparación y, aunque es de gran ayuda, le he pedido que, de ser posible, traiga a Canal de vuelta – esto lo dice son una leve _(N/A: Pero encantadora) _sonrisa.

Al terminar el relato del chico, la joven de rubia le dice más tranquila – Bien, vamos a cenar o si no, se enfriará más la comida – Pero, Milly... – Kaine, Canal regresará pronto y, si se entera de que no has comido, sé que se enojará conmigo - -u – Je... ¿Qué cenaremos? – Algo sencillo, Tallarines y un poco de Curry – Bien, vamos... ¿Habrá postre? – pregunta el joven con la inocencia de un niño _(N/A: Kawaii! Je u) _– Si, el mejor helado del universo – Bueno... Si es hecho por la mejor cocinera del universo, que mejor – le dice el joven con una amplia sonrisa, ocasionando que ella se ruborice.

Para evitar que Kaine la vea roja, ella corre hacia la cocina - Me adelantaré - ¡Hey, espérame¡Milly! – le llama el chico siguiéndola, entonces ella sonríe, saca de la bolsa de su pantalón su grabadora portátil y, en voz baja dice – Ha vuelto, ese chico cabeza hueca ha vuelto, me siento contenta... Aún cuando no me ha preguntado nada sobre lo dicho aquella vez... Pero esta bien así, no insistiré más, mejor que las cosas se calmen un poco y vuelvan a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, con saber que esta aquí, a mi lado es suficiente... Nuevamente empezaremos nuestras aventuras... A partir de hoy, mi vida comienza nuevamente... Por que él es mi vida –

En cuanto termina la grabación llega Kaine -¿Decías algo?- ¿Eh? No – Creí oírte hablar – Estás oyendo de más, cena y vete a descansar – Ya entendí... – y así, ella le sirve los alimentos con una más que evidente felicidad.

_Bueno, es todo en esta ocasión, ojalá y haya sido de tu agrado u si te has tomado la molestia de leerlo... ¿podrías dejar un comentario? De antemano, arigato!_


End file.
